<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price of Espionage by spicytomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785549">The Price of Espionage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytomi/pseuds/spicytomi'>spicytomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Choking, Erwin is soft dom, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reader is a Spy, Reader is a huge virgin, Slight Season 3 spoilers, catcalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytomi/pseuds/spicytomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the 57th expedition, you decide to come clean about your true identity and your feelings for your commander. You expected to be arrested, killed, or even tortured. <br/>What you didn't expect was a night full of sin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>contains some information spoilers from season 3, warnings are in the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oday was one of the many days you got to help the Section Commander and her small crew of engineers. You loved the eccentric captain. Both of you could spend hours upon hours discussing crazy theories and working on inventions together. It was one of your favorite things to do in the Survey Corps, and Hange was no doubt one of your closest friends, Krista Lenz being a close second.</p><p>Currently, you were helping her work on a large device that was supposed to shoot out arrow-like projectiles that were attached to a wire. You weren't given the details on the mission it was supposed to be used for, but that didn't matter. As long as the mechanism worked, that's all you cared about.</p><p>Your hand was deep underneath the machine, as a gear had become stuck with a wire tangled around it. You were on all fours, rear in the air, trying to get the wire to come loose. You grunted. "Not working, Hange. I'm gonna need a wrench or something to get to it," you said, sitting up and wiping the sweat off your forehead with the sleeve of your shirt. Hange appeared next to you in a split second, wrench in hand. "Alright, try it with this. If you still can't get it, we'll have to raise it using the jack," she said, walking back over to her workstation.</p><p>Once again, you leaned down to the floor, snaking your arm with the wrench in hand towards the gear. With some fiddling, you managed to slip the wire off the gear. "Got it!" you mumbled to yourself, sitting up.</p><p>You heard snickers behind you and when you turned, you saw two of the engineers on Hange's team looking at you, a slight pink on both their faces. Both of them were a bit older than you, and the look in their eyes was akin to when a wild dog is about to launch on something to kill it. When one of the men caught you looking, he whistled at you. "Hey, hot stuff! Give us a view of that sweet ass again!"</p><p>Although, what really caught your eye was Commander Smith behind them, his gaze dark and scary, almost similar to the one he wears on the battlefield. He put both his hands on either of the men, startling them out of their stupor. "My office. Now. Stay there until I get back," His voice was low and gruff with authority.</p><p>Both of the engineers looked like they had pissed their pants as they looked back and made eyes with the commander. Both of them nodded and saluted, fear evident in their face. "Y-yessir!" They said in unison, before running off.</p><p>You sighed, rubbing your arm across your forehead to get off all the sweat. "Thanks, Commander." You could barely hear your own voice, but Erwin seemed to make out what you had said. "Of course, Cadet. That kind of behavior is not tolerated here. I'm sorry you had to experience that."</p><p>You cleared your throat as Hange came over. "Hm? What's going on?" she questioned, looking at both of you. You glanced up at the tall blond, shaking your head at him. He seemed to catch the hint.</p><p>"I took care of it, no need to worry, Hange," The commander spoke.</p><p>Hange looked down at you on the floor, before eyeing the commander once again. "Alright," she said, accepting that whatever happened was private information.</p><p>"How are things coming along?" Erwin asked, decidedly changing the subject. He took a step forward, examining the large contraption in front of him.</p><p>As Hange began to explain the state of the experimenting process, you noticed an outstretched hand in front of you. You glanced up, your eyes tracing the large hand all the way to the commander's face. His blue eyes were soft, and there was a gentle smile on his lips.</p><p>Without question, you put your much smaller hand into the commander's and to your surprise he easily pulled you upwards. You couldn't help but feel bashful in Erwin's presence. His height and build alone was enough to make you feel small, but he was always so polite and kind to you. It made you ponder how he wasn't married yet. You were sure plenty of women throughout his lifetime pined over him.</p><p>You didn't blame them. In fact, you were one of the women currently pining over him. How could you not? He was handsome and intelligent, and most importantly <em>polite.</em></p><p>Hange kept blabbering in the background, but all you could focus on was the commander standing next to you. It was as if his presence was burning a hole in the ground right where he stood, and you could feel the heat radiating from him.</p><p>You turned your head ever so slightly, risking a peek at the man from the corner of your eye. To your surprise, he was already staring at you, his lips parted in thought. When you both connected gazes, he smiled, causing you to blush fiercely.</p><p>You decided that tonight was going to be the night you told him everything, about your feelings and the truth about who you really are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nighttime fell over the "abandoned" castle, and you found yourself standing at the commander's office door. A dim light poured out from the bottom of it, telling you he was still inside.</p><p>You were so terrified. It was like all of your limbs were tied down by rocks, and no matter how much you tried to lift your hand to knock, it felt like you just <em>couldn't. </em>You quickly debated against yourself in your head, thinking about how you could just walk back to your bunk, and act like nothing ever happened. There wouldn't be any repercussions. If you knocked on his door, though, there was no turning back. Your life couldn't go back to being the same, no matter how the conversation ended up going.</p><p>You didn't expect it to go well.</p><p>Though, you figured it would be best to come clean now instead of him figuring out your secret later. It had to be now, before the 57th expedition.</p><p>Without allowing yourself to doubt your decision, you knocked on the door. It was quiet, and for a couple of seconds there was pure silence. You were unsure if he heard you. Thinking it was fate itself, you turned to head back to your bunk. The door opened abruptly, much to your disappointment.</p><p>"Cadet (l/n)?" The commander spoke. The first thing you noticed was that he had his jacket off, and the belt that went across his chest was unbuckled.</p><p>You swallowed a lump that was threatening to close off your airway, trying to keep eye contact with him. "Sir, is it okay if we talk in your office?"</p><p>The commander blinked, seeming thoughtful. "Yes, of course. Come in," He stepped back, holding the door open for you as you walked timidly into his office. A candle burned on his desk, seeming to be the main source of light. His desk was covered in papers and books, per usual. He shut the door behind him, and made his way over to his desk, leaning against the edge.</p><p>In the light, his handsome features were a curse. His shirt was unbuttoned below his collar bone, and his hair a little tousled. He looked a little tired but very, <em>very </em>attractive.</p><p>"What did you want to talk about, (y/n)?" Erwin asked softly. The tips of your ears burned at the use of your first name. "W-well," you started, stuttering trying to find the right words.</p><p>"Is this about those men from earlier?" He asked, looking down. "I put them to cannon duty and harness checking for the rest of the month. And don't worry, I also lectured them on why what they did was wrong. As a commander, I'm ashamed that my subordinates are acting like they did. I'm sorry, truly, from the bottom of my heart."</p><p>You were stunned by the heartfelt apology. "O-oh no, Commander, I didn't come up here about that. I appreciate you taking care of them, though." You sighed. Which should you tell him first? The fact that you're a Marleyan strategist working with three intelligent titans to infiltrate the walls, or that you have a huge crush on him? Should you drop the heavy subject first, then finish with the lighter one, or vice versa?</p><p>Sweat started to develop on your forehead, and tears started to form in your waterlines. You tried to blink them away before they threatened to spill over. </p><p>Suddenly, the commander stands, approaching your smaller form. You shake as he gets closer.</p><p>"It's alright, (y/n). I'm here to listen to what you have to say. You can trust me."</p><p>A tear dropped from your eye and rolled down your cheek involuntarily. Of course, you could trust him. You could depend on him. But once he figures out...</p><p>"You can kill me if you want," You started, wiping away the stray tear with the sleeve of your shirt. "But let me finish what I have to say before you do."</p><p>He looked alarmed by this statement, but he remained quiet. He seemed patient.</p><p>You let out a shaky sigh. "My goal of coming here was to help the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan to succeed and take down the walls, as well as take Eren," You started explaining. You didn't dare to look up at his reaction, you feared you would burst into tears if you saw his expression.</p><p>"When we took down Shiganshina, I was 15, stupid, and brainwashed. Ever since Trost, I stopped helping the others... because I watched them kill one of our comrades. Marco Bodt. After that, I couldn't understand it. I couldn't do it anymore. I told them I quit. It's a wonder they haven't killed me yet themselves."</p><p>Finally, you risked looking up at Erwin's face. You expected disgust, anger, hatred, but instead he just had a deeply thoughtful face. He nodded his head for you to continue. "I realized that the people here, they're actually free. Back home, I was treated like scum. But here... here I am treated like <em>family</em>. I met people here. I fell in love with the land, the walls, even." You gripped your fists together, knowing this was it. This was the moment of truth.</p><p>If anything, Erwin would probably think of your love confession as an evasive tactic. Using feelings to get sympathy, then plant a knife in his back.</p><p>"And... I fell in love with someone. I fell in love with <em>you</em>. And I don't want to be your enemy."</p><p>Your whole body started shaking and your teeth threatened to start chattering in anxiety.</p><p>Erwin was silent. His face still held the same thoughtful expression, and you couldn't gauge what his next move was going to be.</p><p>"I'm going to be quite honest," his deep voice finally broke the tense silence. "I've known for a while. I overheard you talking to Krista about it. Your... crush, that is."</p><p>Your heart began to shatter into a million pieces, falling into your gut. The world felt like it was crashing around you. <em>He doesn't like you back, he doesn't like you back...</em></p><p>"At first, I tried telling myself that you were too young for me, too <em>pretty.</em> How could a lovely woman like you ever want to spend time with me, an old veteran who does nothing but forward his own selfish goal?"</p><p>You blinked several times, the anxiety of being rejected slowly disappearing from your stomach. "I'm not going to say I forgive you for what you've done. I don't think anyone inside these walls will. But, to some extent I can relate to the pain you feel. Ever since you joined, I could see it in your eyes that you carried some sort of guilt with you, but I settled for never knowing the truth.</p><p>"Another excuse I told myself was that even if you did actually have feelings for me, and you accepted that I was the most selfish man in the world, that one of us would die. We're scouts, after all. Most don't live to see past their 20's. I'm past overdue for my own death."</p><p>He was right. The thought of settling down with a scout (let alone two) was unheard of. It was a stupid fantasy, and you were naive for even entertaining the thought.</p><p>"But here you are, right in front of me. Confessing your feelings and sins," He murmured, his eyes closing in thought as he placed a hand over his mouth. You could see a faint blush across his cheeks in the dim candlelight.</p><p>He dropped his hand back to his lap and peeked at you through his blonde eyelashes. "I don't know how to react. As a commander, I should arrest you. As a man, though..." His voice trailed off, as if he was seriously unable to choose what thought he should act on.</p><p>"Do whatever you want with me," You said, hanging your head. "I deserve to be punished."</p><p>A hum left the commander's mouth. He took a step forward, and you held out your hands, holding them together so he could easily tie you up and take you to the dungeon.</p><p>"Whatever I want, huh?" The commander questioned. His voice sounded dangerous, like he was testing your boundaries. You raised your head to look at him. "Yes, torture me, execute me. Whatever you see fit."</p><p>"Those are dangerous words to say to a man who lusts after you." A hand came up to your ear, tucking some hair behind it. Your face lit up like a fire, and your heart pounded in your chest. Were you dreaming?</p><p>"L-lusts? Sir?" you asked, a wild and quizzical look on your face.</p><p>The commander took another step closer, slowly filling in the space between the two of your bodies. "Yes, lusts. Although, I'm much more respectful than those immature <em>boys</em> who were making you feel uncomfortable."</p><p>A large hand slowly came up to your neck, as if testing the waters to see if you would object to his touch. You stayed completely still, watching Erwin's every move with hawk-like eyes. "I'll admit," you lowered your head in shame. "I... I've lusted after you too, Commander."</p><p>Erwin chuckled so deep that it vibrated his chest. "A cute, innocent cadet like you lusting over her commander? No, not just a cadet. A <em>spy.</em> Lusting and pining after her enemy," He seemed to revel in his thoughts, a smirk ghosting his features. In the slight darkness, his smirk made him truly seem like a devil.</p><p>"The same can be said for you," you said, daring a risky look into his ocean blue eyes. "A commander lusting for someone at least 10 years younger than him, why, some might call you a <em>pervert</em>."</p><p>He let out a small, dark chuckle at the comment. "Maybe I am." He stepped closer, and now your bodies were touching, albeit they weren't completely flush. He was so close. Your body was tense but you were <em>so</em> excited (maybe even a little aroused) as the situation unfolded.</p><p>"Then show me," You tried to command. Your voice sounded strained and high pitched, making it sound more along the lines of a plea. "Show me how perverse you are."</p><p>Erwin didn't waste another second. As soon as the last word left your mouth, he pounced, leaning down and kissing you deeply. You felt his long eyelashes flutter against your cheekbone and nose, and your skin began to feel like it was on fire.</p><p>You had longed for this day to come. Dreamed about it, even.</p><p>The commander snaked one arm around your waist, pulling your body flush against him, while the other hand rested at your jaw and neck, guiding your lips into his with passion. You raised your hands to his chest, and flattened your palms across it. You could feel his muscles contracting even underneath his shirt. Your lower stomach twisted at the thought, and you quickly began undoing the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>You only got about half way before you decided to give up and just explore his body with your hands. Your fingertips ran over his firm skin, running through a small patch of hair on his chest. You explored further, one hand running over his nipple causing him to separate the kiss briefly and let out a shaky breath at the action.</p><p>Both of you panted for a moment. Your face was on fire and sweat was beginning to cover your body. There was nothing you wanted more than to be rid of your clothes in this moment, but Erwin was relentless as he pressed his lips back into yours, this time he swiped his tongue across your lower lip.</p><p>You hesitantly opened your mouth, and you felt his tongue prowl inside. He teased you, barely rolling his tongue over yours before letting it retreat back into his mouth. You let out dissatisfied whine, running your hands down his abs.</p><p>
  <em>His abs. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>His muscles were defined much like a statue, you assumed from his years of military service. Your hands kept getting lower and lower. Eventually they were at his navel and then, your fingertips came into contact with more hair.</p><p>Your eyes shot open as you realized where your hands were trailing to, and the weight of the situation finally dawned upon you. Your heart started to beat against your ribcage fiercely like you were in battle. You closed your eyes again when you felt Erwin's hands begin to explore underneath your own shirt. It felt good, almost <em>too good.</em> His fingers were calloused and a bit rough, but his touch was gentle as he skimmed over the skin. He was slow, too, focusing on exploring your stomach before slowly moving up towards your chest.</p><p>He separated from the kiss, and there was a tiny strand of salvia connecting both of your mouths. You swallowed, licking your lips.</p><p>"Tell me to stop and I will," The older man stated, hands still under the fabric of your shirt. You simply shook your head. "No, don't stop, please," You stated, although it sounded more like you were begging him. The "please" seemed to really get him going, because he removed one of his hands from your shirt and guided your back towards his desk, where he scooted some paperwork and books over to the side. A few items fell off the desk, but he didn't seem to mind the mess he had made. His blue gray eyes were instead focused entirely on you.</p><p>"Get up on the desk," he commanded. You wasted no time, quickly hopping onto the surface of the desk. He dipped in for another kiss, his lips leaving yours to leave small pecks all the way to your jaw. One of his large hands rested on the side of your neck, thumb rubbing against your vocal cords. The other was still underneath your shirt, trailing up to your breast.</p><p>All female soldiers were required to wear a cloth around their chest to restrain their breasts, and you knew it might be hard to understand how the cloth was tied. Your hands snaked up your own shirt to help get the fabric off, but Erwin's hand softly pushed yours away. He pulled on a couple of places until finally he got it off with one hand. You swallowed, insecurity beginning to wash over you, as you knew your shirt was probably next.</p><p>Would he like your body? Would he even care? Would his face contort into disgust? Like you were thinking earlier, the commander had plenty of admirers, especially beautiful ones who had never seen a day of battle in their life, people who you considered to be way more beautiful than you were. You debated asking him if you could blow out the candle on his desk.</p><p>Erwin's hand that was underneath your shirt caressed one of your breasts, giving it a small squeeze. You straightened your back in response, briefly breaking your kiss to let out a shaky puff of air.</p><p>The commander hummed at your reaction, before swiping the rough pad of his thumb over one of your nipples. It was like control had left your mind, and you let a whine of pleasure. You blinked a few times, surprised at your body's betrayal of showing how you truly were beyond horny at this point.</p><p>You felt a hand on your knee, spreading your legs open. A shaky breath left your chapped lips as you watched the commander scoot closer to you body. He made sure to make it a point to have his groin touching the inside of your thigh, and you could already feel something hard rub against your loin. This made you swallow a knot that had begun to grow in your throat, both in arousal but also in fear.</p><p>His hands were under your shirt again, resting on your stomach. He seemed to wait there in silence, as if asking permission to take off the fabric. One part of you wanted to shake your head feverishly and deny, but the other part was on fire, sweating, and ready to be rid of all of your clothing.</p><p>You raised your arms above your head, and he took this as a "go-ahead."</p><p>His hands raised over your stomach, gliding up and over your breasts and nipples causing them to harden at the brief contact. Finally, he raised the article of clothing over your head and arms, then he discarded it towards the floor.</p><p>Your arms flew down to cover your chest, and you couldn't help but bashfully look away. Erwin merely chuckled at your reaction. Or perhaps, he was chuckling at your body. You wanted to hop off his desk and run away that instant, but his large body blocked you from doing so.</p><p>His large fingers started tracing along the scars on your body, specifically the ODMG scar on your chest. As far as you knew, everyone had these scars. The leather belts were notorious for giving wounds.</p><p>"You're so beautiful... More beautiful than I could have ever imagined," Erwin stated, causing you to look up at him in question. You figured he was just saying that because he felt obligated to.</p><p>Though, his expression said different. He wore his notorious thoughtful face, but a blush was evident across his cheeks up to his ears. His lips were pulled into a small smile, as if he actually was observing something of great beauty.</p><p>When he caught you staring at him, he let out a small laugh. "Believe me when I say I imagine you shirtless a lot, but this," His fingers traced over another mark on your torso, and his face held pure admiration. "You're so... bewitching."</p><p>You let your arms hesitantly drop, your hands finding their way back to his torso, admiring his muscles underneath. "Erwin," you said breathlessly. You were quick to note that he still had his harness and shirt on. You were quick to start working at the belts. "I think I'm in love with you," you mumbled, getting one of the belts undone and moving to the next one. He didn't stop you, but instead petted your hair a bit.</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you as well," He stated, his voice low and sultry.</p><p>You got the last of the belts undone, and he slipped them all off with ease. They all landed into the floor with a <em>thud</em>. In the direct candlelight, you could see Erwin really was carved like a statue. His muscles were so defined they casted shadows underneath. He got close to you once again, slipping in between your legs. You ran your hands up his torso, snaking them underneath the top of his button up, making the shirt slide off and into the floor.</p><p>The sight of him almost made you pass out. He was built like a God.</p><p>Just like you, he had many scars, and the most notable ones were the ODMG scars. You traced over the scars for a few moments, tracing down and down and down till you got to the patch of hair you were exploring earlier.</p><p>It ran down from his navel into his pants, and it was in the center of his v-line. You looked back up at the commander, unsure of what to do next. He hummed humorously at this, a smiled etching his features as he stepped away from your body. "Get on the ground," He commanded. His voice sounded similar to the ones he used with soldiers.</p><p>You didn't hesitate to do what he said, climbing onto the ground. You both had switch positions, and now he was leaning against the desk, and you were on your knees, half naked, looking up at him for instructions.</p><p>A hand gently landed on the top of your head. There was a pause.</p><p>"Have you done this before?" He asked, head tilting. You could tell he was getting sweaty too from all the action, because his skin was glistening above you.</p><p>"Done what?" You replied, innocently.</p><p>The commander's face turned dark crimson as one of his hands covered his mouth, as if he was completely embarrassed. "R-right," He murmured, stuttering before clearing his throat. "Have you ever taken a man inside your mouth?"</p><p>Your eyes widened at what he was referencing to. You swallowed and shook your head slowly. "C-can't say I have, s-sir,"</p><p>His eyes seemed to darken considerably when he heard the word "sir."</p><p>"You're a virgin," he asked, although it sounded more along the lines of a statement. You nodded, suddenly very self aware of how stupid, idiotic, and childish you must've appeared.</p><p>"Fuck," he muttered to himself. To your surprise, he didn't seem upset. If anything, he seemed more hot and bothered. The commander wasn't one to curse often, so the fact that he was now told you that he was probably getting very aroused.</p><p> "Come here," he said, motioning you to get closer to him. You did as he said, and your face was dangerously close to the crotch of his pants. The feeling of arousal stirred between your legs, which caused you to bite your lips furiously.</p><p>"Undo my pants," he ordered. You did as he said, fiddling with the button and unzipping them. You glanced up at him, and the commander was watching you carefully. His gaze was dark and lustful, and almost distant. You wandered if he had thought about this as many times as you had. </p><p>You started to slide his pants down, revealing his underwear, which at this point, was straining to keep his manhood covered. You gulped.</p><p>You knew that men had different sizes and shapes, and that when they were horny their manhood would rise. Although, you didn't know it could be <em>this big.</em></p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to," Erwin said, causing you to glance up at him. "O-oh no, I want to! It's just...well, I didn't expect you to be so...<em> large</em>." You blushed shyly at your own statement. Everything felt so lewd. </p><p>A hand came down on top of your head again, and he gently petted your hair. "I'll go easy, if that's what you're worried about," He murmured softly.</p><p>"Okay," you said, hooking your fingers into the hem of his underwear, slowly pulling the fabric down. "I'll try my best to pleasure you."</p><p>His manhood bounced out of the fabric, fully erect. You could already see a bit of liquid dribbling from the tip. You looked up at Erwin, touching his tip experimentally with your fingers and rubbing the liquid across it.</p><p>His head instantly fell back at the sensation, his large Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and moaned. "Fuck," he cursed.</p><p>He brought his head forward again, and looked down upon you. His hand was still atop of your hair. "Lick it," he directed. You kept your eyes on him, watching his reactions as you stuck your tongue out, swiping it up the bottom of his length. "Keep doing that, for fuck's sake. Lick the tip, too."</p><p>You did as he commanded you to do, repeating the licking motion around his length all the way up to the tip. The taste was unfamiliar and salty, but it wasn't bad. You lapped at the tip a couple of times, seeing him shudder in front of you.</p><p>His reaction was making you feel powerful, so you decided to wrap a hand around the base of his manhood, softly going back and forth and providing friction. "Put it in your mouth, now. Try not to use any teeth," Erwin instructed. His voice was commanding, but still had an ounce of care and love in it.</p><p>Your lips wrapped around his tip, and you massaged it with your tongue. At this point, the commander was a moaning mess, letting you name slide breathlessly from his lips.</p><p>Your mouth moved forward, taking more of his length inside, before pulling it out. You had heard men liked to have stimulation up and down their cock, so you hoped Erwin was the same.</p><p>A loud, throaty, deep moan echoed into the office room. He seemed to enjoy it very well, and this made your face flush. There was a feeling growing in between your legs, almost like you were getting your blood, but much less painful. You rubbed your thighs together, and to your surprise, it felt nice.</p><p>You had felt this feeling briefly before, when the commander was squeezing past you once, he put both his hands gently on your hips, and you felt his groin accidentally (or so you had thought at the time) graze against your bottom. Though, now the feeling was growing and consuming you, making you suck the man harder, increasing the pace of your hand and mouth. The hand that had been petting your hair the entire time suddenly entangled itself, gripping your strands and yanking your face away from his groin.</p><p>Erwin was out of breath, even though he hadn't done anything to become breathless. His face was pink at this point, completely flushed with lust.</p><p>He gulped, and you brought a hand up to wipe the salvia off your lips.</p><p>"Am I doing bad?" You asked, a bit heartbroken.</p><p>"No, no," he quickly stuttered out. "You're doing well. Too well, if I'm a bit honest. I almost released into your mouth."</p><p>Your chest filled with pride and a small smile graced your lips. Erwin's hand released your hair easily, and he caressed your face. "Okay, sweet girl, it's your turn," He said, lifting himself off the desk, taking off his boots along with his pants and underwear. He was now completely naked.</p><p>You blinked. "My turn?" you said, cocking your head. He nodded, patting the desk. "It's my turn to devour you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You began to notice Erwin was slow when it came to these types of things. You enjoyed that he was soft and easy with you, but at the same time you just wanted to be filled with him, as lewd as that sounded.</p><p>He slipped off your shoes, placing them onto the floor, before he raised his attention to the top of your pants. You watched as he intently undid the button and zipper, slipping them down your legs. The only piece of fabric covering you now was your underwear. This time, you decided to repress the anxious thoughts and give into the heat of the moment.</p><p>His hand came down and spread open your thigh wider, examining your underwear. They were nothing cute, just the white panties that the Survey Corps provided with your uniform.</p><p>"You've already made such a mess of yourself," Erwin commented, snapping you from your thoughts. Before you could even prepare yourself, his tongue licked your underwear, putting pressure on your core.</p><p>A took in a shaky breath, holding it there until Erwin separated from between your legs. His hands looped onto your underwear, sliding them down your legs as well. Once you were fully exposed, he lifted your leg and put it over his shoulder.</p><p>The scene was lewd, his face in your loin, looking up at you. Your legs were spread wide open at his discretion. "Lay down on the desk," He directed with a soft tone. You did as he said, careful to avoid knocking anything else to the floor.</p><p>"Relax, it's going to feel good," he comforted, and you let out a deep breath.</p><p>His fingers came into contact with your folds, and you instantly jumped at the feeling. The fingers circled around your entrance for a bit before reaching up, which confused you, but then another feeling surged through your body. It felt good, whatever the commander was doing. You felt your hips roll into his hand, and a moan threatened to escape your lips.</p><p>You quickly covered your mouth with both hands, suddenly hyper aware that the office door was unlocked and that anyone could walk in.</p><p>"Does it feel good so far?" Erwin asked. You removed your hand temporarily from your mouth. "Extremely good," you whimpered.</p><p>He kept doing this motion, and he eventually added his tongue, teasing your opening with it before he plunged it inside. Your back arched at the newfound feeling, and you moaned into your hands.</p><p>"Be a good girl and take your hands off your mouth, will you? I want to hear you moan my name," Erwin said, resuming his ministrations.</p><p>You bit your lip, a bit embarrassed to allow yourself to be vocal about the pleasure surging through your body. You thought of Erwin earlier, and how he confidently moaned your name into the room.</p><p>"Erwin," a small, breathy moan left your mouth as you smoothly rolled your hips into his tongue and finger. His tongue seemed to plunge further inside you as a reward, his fingers tracing around your entire womanhood. You noticed when he would reach the top of it, a pulse of hot pleasure would sear in your loin.</p><p>More moans and mewls left your mouth as he continued to pleasure you. A feeling began to wind into your stomach, and your hands subconsciously went to his head and you laced your fingers into his hair. You played with it for a moment, briefly appreciating how soft it felt.</p><p>Although, the feeling that was growing in your lower stomach was slowly clouding your thoughts. Without thinking, your legs wrapped around his head and your hand pushed his face farther into your groin.</p><p>You heard a surprised "Mmph!" come from the commander, and you quickly raised your legs off his shoulders, sitting up. "I-I'm so sorry!" You pulled his head gently away from your sex. His face was still flushed, and his lips were dark red. The commander's gentle blue eyes that you were so used to had warped into something needy and lustful.</p><p>"It's alright," He finally said, running his tongue over his top and bottom lip as he held your gaze. "I actually found it very arousing." He gave you a smile, and your nervousness vanished. Erwin's hand pet your thigh as he continued to speak. "Do you want to go further?"</p><p>You loosened your grip on his hair, and ran your fingers through it a couple of times. "You can take me, if that's what you're asking."</p><p>Erwin looked surprised at your blunt words, but he quickly shook it off. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to. You can say no. This is your first time, after all." </p><p>You shook your head. "Ever since the entrance ceremony..." you trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I've always wanted... you... inside me."</p><p>Erwin stood up, giving you a chaste kiss on your lips. They tasted salty. "You're lewd for a virgin," He admitted, chuckling at your reluctant expression. You pouted at him. How could he just say blunt things like this without feeling an ounce of bashfulness? </p><p>He moved close to you, and you blushed furiously when you felt his manhood rub directly against you. "Tell me, honestly," he started to speak, a hand wrapping around your throat. His thumb rubbed circles on your air way. "Have you touched yourself to the thought of me?"</p><p>The question made your stomach drop, in a wonderful way, but you couldn't help but grow self conscious. "A couple of times, yeah..." you admitted with shame.</p><p>He hummed in satisfaction, reaching down and grabbing his length, rubbing it up and down your sex. You gripped harshly onto his arms, choking up at the feeling.</p><p>"Wha-ah... what are you..." You barely managed to stumble out.</p><p>A small groan caught in his throat. "Punishing you," he replied. "For being a naughty cadet, and a traitor."</p><p>His hand, still present on your throat, began to squeeze ever so slightly. You subconsciously leaned your head back, giving him a better angle. Your airway was almost completely blocked, and you could hear your heartbeat in your ears.</p><p>You could feel your eyelids become heavy as you looked down between your legs. As soon as you did so, he shoved his entire manhood inside and released your throat.</p><p>You cried out at the sudden feeling. It wasn't painful, so to speak, but it was definitely something you had never felt before.</p><p>"Fuck," The man cursed again, and you panted beneath him. "You're tense. Relax," he said, taking the pad of his thumb and rubbing it over your cheekbone. "I'm going to take good care of you."</p><p>You took a deep inhale, and exhaled softly. "Good girl," he said as you felt him slide out.</p><p>Your hands began to cramp and you realized you were digging your fingernails deep into his arm. You hastily let go of his biceps and instead wrapped your arms around his neck.</p><p>"What do you want me to do to you, cadet?"</p><p>You pouted as lewd thoughts came into your head, and you scooted your hips forward on the desk trying to get him back inside of you. "I... I want you to fuck me, sir..." The way you were speaking to your superior felt wrong, but also so right. You whimpered when you felt him slide back into you, though this time he took his time sliding in. You let out a small whine of satisfaction when he was all the way back inside.</p><p>He did this slow approach a couple more times, and by the time he started to pick up his pace, wet sex noises began to echo into the room. You pulled his head down into a sloppy kiss. He met your lips with a loving force, which you gladly reciprocated.</p><p>One of his hands stayed at your neck, threatening to squeeze it shut again, but the other trailed down to your nipple, rubbing his fingers softly over the bud, making it erect. His hand kept travelling until it met your sex, where he began to finger right above where he was going in and out.</p><p>For some reason, it felt really good, but you didn't understand why. You panted, and moaned, and whimpered from all the attention at your sex.</p><p>Your stomach started to tense up, and you wrapped your legs around Erwin's hips. "Who do you belong to?" He asked, teeth gritted together as he was focused on rocking his hips into you.</p><p>"To my commander," You commented, letting your head roll back backwards. You could barely make out the ceiling above you through your lust haze.</p><p>The hand around your throat started to clamp down again, although not nearly as hard as last time. You began rolling your hips into Erwin's thrust, feeling yourself becoming even more sensitive.</p><p>A wave of pleasure rushed over you, and your muscles clenched and toes curled. You pressed your thighs together around Erwin's waist.</p><p>"Oh fuck," He muttered, releasing his grip on your throat and instead using both his hands to grab your hips. "You came."</p><p>You laid back on the desk still in bliss, muscles relaxed. Whatever feeling had washed over you, it made you feel like a puddle. You had never felt like this before, and it took a couple of seconds to come down from the high. The bliss began to wear off, and you suddenly became hyper aware of Erwin's length entering you repeatedly. It felt overly sensitive to the point of it being uncomfortable. "Erwin," you whined, trying to scoot your hips away from him.</p><p>"Just-just a little longer," he pleaded with you. You looked up at him, and saw he was really breaking a sweat. His chest was heaving and he was panting from the effort he was putting into fucking you. His face was still pink, but the pink had begun to spread down his neck and chest. You whimpered again squirming.</p><p>He jerked and then stopped abruptly, and you felt something shoot inside of you.  You blinked, feeling very tired as you stared at the man. He removed himself from you, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm sorry for releasing inside you, if you want I can get a bath started-"</p><p>You laughed sleepily at his worrying. "It's okay, before I left I had to become surgically infertile," you explained, sitting up and placing a hand on his large chest. "They didn't want any of the soldiers having children while they were here. Messes up the mission objective, and such."</p><p>Erwin hummed, pulling strands of hair out of your face that had become soaked with sweat. "I can see why you wouldn't want to work for them anymore," he pondered. He had looked tired when you had came in, but now he looked like he could pass out at any moment. </p><p>You nodded, leaning against his chest and closing your eyes.  You could hear his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. "I have you, too. That's all I want, honestly," you admitted sheepishly. "I know it sounds childish, but I really want to be with you, Erwin."</p><p>He pulled you away gently, tilting your chin upwards with his thumb so that you would look him in the eye. "Are you sure you want to be with me? We'll have to keep our relationship secret for now, and I can't promise that it will have a happy ending, either."</p><p>You nodded. "I want to be with you, right here and now. I could care less about the future."</p><p>He grinned and kissed your lips. "Come on, let's get to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>